Paths That Bind
by Luna Midi
Summary: Legolas hated one Man, the Man who had left him for another without so much as a 'by your leave' but the one thing he did not hate the Man for was his children. What will Legolas do now that he is king and who is the father of the prince and princesses. AU, slash (not graphic- hinted), implied Mpreg. No flames plz, R&R.
1. Prologue

Legolas watched, as Aragorn was crowned king of Arnor and Gondor; Arwen and Elrond greeting him. Legolas watched as Arwen and Aragorn embraced, the pain in his heart striking swiftly while his hand subtly placed itself over his barely swelled abdomen.

" I know of the pain you bear Prince of Mirkwood," Elrond said coming up beside him.

" I too had to watch a love marry another and thus turned to the mother of Arwen and my sons for comfort," Elrond clarified.

" I must leave for my father has taken ill but do not be a stranger, come and visit and get to know your grandchild," Legolas said grabbing Elrond's shoulder firmly.

" I will Legolas, never fear," Elrond replied.

Nodding Legolas let go and slipped away unnoticed by the revelers into the night.

_'__I pray that life does not be cruel to you Legolas, I pray that you find a worthy cause, a worthy path and a worthy destiny for yourself and your child'_ Elrond thought as he watched the last slip of blonde hair flutter away around a corner.

Aragorn wandered the halls late that night in search of a blonde elf who disappeared shortly after he and Arwen reunited, oh he knew why Legolas was upset and unfortunately Aragorn had to marry a woman to produce heirs.

" You won't find him," Elrond said stepping out from the shadows.

" What do you mean?" Aragorn asked quietly not believing his ears.

" He left hours ago now for whereabouts unknown, do us all a favour and don't string him along for if you truly loved him then you would be with both him and Arwen," Elrond said turning away from the shocked king.

" Men can't have children together," Aragorn said blankly.

" Then you are a fool if you do not read the scriptures," Elrond bit out before stalking away.

Aragorn sat down and held his head in his hands.

" What have I done?" he mumbled.

" Love are you coming back to bed?"

Aragon looked up to see his wife Arwen standing there, nodding his head he stood up and together made their way to their chamber.

Legolas rode late into the night and didn't stop until he reached his father's ship.

" Set sail we are going home," he called out.

Several moments later they were underway, going back to their home and forest until such a time when they couldn't be there no more.

" I promise that you would never have to know of your father's treachery or that of the world," Legolas vowed softly wrapping his arms around his stomach.


	2. Chapter 1

" Arely wait," a girl's voice called.

" Na-ah Aleda," Arely replied teasingly.

The two girls both blondes raced past their mother and brother and out of sight.

" Allegron why don't you go and find you sisters so that the three of you can be on time for your hunting lesson?" Legolas asked.

" Yes mother," Alegron replied running after the twin girls.

Legolas sighed before turning to the heavy doors, pushing them open he stepped into the shrine that had housed his father for eleven years now. Thranduil lay close to death, hair so pale that it was colourless towards the ends and eyes so weary that one could not look at him for long. Legolas sighed as his eyes roamed over the still figure underneath the light blue blanket.

" Father I have come to see you," Legolas greeted as he lowered his body into the chair beside the bed.

" Son," Thranduil whispered.

Legolas gripped his father's hand as his eyes closed, his chest labored for breath. Tears gathered at the corners of Legolas' eyes, his heart clenching in pain.

" Father who was my other parent?" Legolas asked softly.

" Celeborn," Thranduil whispered before his chest rose no more.

Bowing his head Legolas tried to hide the tears that escaped as his father lay motionless and unconscious before him. Shaking Legolas stood up and closed his father's eyes and kissed the cold, smooth forehead and left. Ordering a maid to clean and prepare him for burial Legolas stalked into the throne room, Elrond quickly drawing him into a hug. Having suffered seeing his wife die and his daughter a few months ago Elrond was no stranger to pain and grief, Elrohir walked softly towards them with the crown within his grasp. Even though Legolas knew that his father would one day go into a 'Healing Coma' because of the illness that plagued him for years it didn't stop the hurt at not knowing when he would wake again.

" It's time my son," Elrond said releasing the blonde elf.

Nodding Legolas turned and sank down on one knee, the whole court as witnesses to this sad yet momentous event, Elrohir placed the crown on the fair head of the elf.

" I now present to you King Legolas of Mirkwood," he announced stepping back.

Clapping and cheering for the new king resonated fiercely through the room, after the ceremony was finished Legolas escaped with Elrond and Elrohir to find the triplets.

" Where will you go?" Elrond asked.

" I will be asking Elrohir to stand in for me while I go to train under your tutelage," Legolas replied.

Five days later the Royal family departed for Imladris along with King Elrond and leaving Crown Prince Elrohir in charge of Mirkwood.

" We're making good time," Elrond said.

" Yes we are and I hope that nothing happens to us on the road," Legolas agreed.

Aleda, Allegron and Aleda started to hum their grandmother's lullaby.

**Deep in the meadow, under the willow**

**A bed of grass, a soft green pillow**

**Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes**

**And when again they open, the sun will rise**

Legolas and Elrond shared a smile before joining the trio in their singing.

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**

**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**

**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**

**Here is the place where I love you**

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**

**A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray**

**Forget your woes and let your trouble lay**

**And when again it's morning, they'll wash away**

Aleda and Arely shared a smile while Allegron rolled his eyes, snickering softly Elrond and Legolas faced the front and searched the path for any harm that could befall them. The five of them continued for the rest of the day before making camp in the field of a farmer.

" How much longer until we reach Rivendell?" whined Aleda.

" Two more days sweetie," Legolas replied drying Arely off.

Allegron stood before Elrond patiently and once all three were washed and dressed the two men took turns in bathing. Sighing Legolas settled down next to Arely and brought her and Allegron into his arms while Elrond did the same.

Two days later the party of five met up with the Royal Guard party of about ten he-elves, escorted into the safety of Imladris the triplets looked around in awe at the beautiful city.

" My lord," Elladan said coming to greet Elrond.

" Elladan how are you son?" Elrond asked swinging down from the horse.

" I'm good but we have a dilemma," Elladan replied.

" What dilemma?" Legolas asked also swinging down.

Three of the guards helped the children to climb off and took their spots beside their mother. Elladan smiled at the sight of the family, all had the same white-gold waist-length hair and silvery-blue eyes but the children had flecks of brown in them.

" Aragorn and his son Eldarion are here, the daughter are back at Gondor," Elladan replied warily.

Allegron gripped his mother's hand tightly as he sank to the floor, Aleda hugged his torso while Arely brushed out his hair and hugged him from behind.

" It doesn't matter Mum," Aleda whispered.

" He go to hell for all we care Mum," Allegron continued.

" And no matter what we will ALWAYS be by your side and nothing can move us except for death," Arely whispered furiously.

Calming down Legolas accepted Elrond's hand and wiped away the tears and their tracks. Taking a deep breath the five followed Elladan into the informal meeting hall. Legolas, holding Aleda and Arely's hands, followed Allegro inside so that the shadows cloaked them slightly. Aragorn sat on a couch with a brown-haired blue-eyed boy of around ten years old, the two of them were talking about Rivendell and how Aragorn grew up there when he was younger.

" So you really met a Mirkwood elf here and not just any but the Prince?" Eldarion asked surprised.

" Yes I did and that very same elf later became an invaluable help on the quest I and eight other undertook to destroy Sauron's Ring," Aragorn replied.

" So where is this elf and why haven't Estel and Idril and I met him yet?" Eldarion asked.

" He vanished shortly after he greeted me with the rest of the elven party and I haven't seen him since, Mirkwood is closed to everyone but the elves and only then select few are allowed in," Aragorn explained.

Growling softly Legolas let go of his daughter's hands and stepped out of the shadows.

" Maybe I just didn't want to see you ever again after all my obligations to you were only for the duration of the quest," he growled.

Aragorn and Eldarion looked shocked to see him, Aragorn had regret and guilt etched into his face as his eyes roamed over the blonde elf that had elusively evaded him for eleven years. Legolas hadn't changed except for the now waist-length blonde hair and the crown on top of his head.

" What happened to your father?" Aragorn asked softly.

" He has entered a Healing Coma and now I am king," Legolas replied coldly.

" Mum has been amazing for us while we grew and Granddad lay sick in his bed and Mum ran the kingdom," Arely replied also stepping out but this time from behind Legolas.

" ARELY," twin voices admonished.

Turning Arely shrugged sheepishly at Aleda and Allegron, Aragorn eyes bugged at the sight of three children who were undeniably Legolas' seemingly materialized out of thin air, waist-length white-gold hair and silver-blue eyes left no room for doubt of their relation to the King of Mirkwood. Eldarion's eyes widened at the sight of the elder sister's beauty, falling in love with the idea of loving her Eldarion started to envision fantasies where they were together and such. Legolas picked up a pillow and threw it at Eldarion's face, blinking owlishly Eldarion looked around for who threw it.

" Don't fantasize about my daughter for she will never be yours," Legolas said clearly.

" If she is to be anybodys then it will be me she will marry," Elladan said pulling Aleda into a hug.

" Elladan its great to see you, I missed you heaps," Aleda replied kissing his cheek.

Elladan and Aleda left the room while their parents smiled happily after them.

" Only two more years until she marries," Arely said sadly.

" Aleda will still be with us at Mirkwood for a while and don't forget that Mum has a couple of elves in mind for us to marry," Allegron replied hugging his sister tightly.

" You have Haldir but I have Faramir, a Man," Arely cried pushing her way out of the hug.

" Faramir is a good man and he will treat you well Arely just like how Mum revived Haldir for me because he could see the soul bond between us," Allegron replied.

" Allegron is right Arely, you do not need to fear me," a man's voice said gently.

Arely, startled, looked at the doorway to find both Faramir and Haldir leaning against the walls; grinning Allegron threw himself at Haldir who caught him. Laughing the two toppled down onto the floor and started to wrestle, smiling Arely carefully walked to Faramir's side.

" I will always protect you Arely, you have no need to fear me," he promised softly.

" I know I just have a fear of Men," she whispered.

Legolas' heart broke as he heard Arely's reply, Elrond drew him into a half-hug and guided him to sit down on the other couch. Faramir and Arely sat down by the door while Haldir and Allegron raced out to swim in the private lake they had.

" Why are you here King Elessar?" Elrond asked.

" I came here to see you and to hope that you could help me make a match between a young lady and my son Eldarion," Aragorn replied.

" I'm sorry but I can't help you but maybe Tauriel can," Elrond replied.

Nodding Eldarion left the adults and the other two couples congregated by the door, blocking it from anyone else entering. Legolas kicked his feet up and lay down so that his head was pillowed in Elrond's lap, said he-elf carved his fingers gently through the now unbraided hair.

" Thranduil will be fine as will you and your family," he promised.

" Why?" Aragorn asked breaking the silence.

" Why what?" Legolas asked blankly.

" Why did you leave without saying goodbye, I thought we meant much more to each other than that," Aragorn replied bitterly.

" I had three babes to think about and couldn't waste anymore time," Legolas replied stiffly.

" Three babes and just when did these babes come around because they sure as hell weren't on Middle-Earth when the quest was still young," Aragorn said.

" I was carrying them but no-one would know due to how infrequent I ate on the quest, I needed to get home to my father," Legolas clarified.

Getting annoyed Legolas stood up and left the room with the four by the door following.

" Why is he so uptight?" Aragorn asked.

" Someone hurt him very badly, someone he held dear but no longer," Elrond replied also leaving.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Legolas fled to his room, barricading the door against any intrusion while his heart shattered into a million more pieces. Tears streaked down pale cheeks as blonde hair was fisted between white knuckles, Legolas collapsed into a heap against the door.

Arely POV

Allegron, Haldir, Faramir and I ran after Mum; Elrond leaving to find some elven liquor for all of us. Allegron pounded against the door as Mum's cries of pain tore our hearts apart.

"MUM," Allegron screamed breaking down to pieces in front of me.

Shakily I turned and sought comfort from Faramir, my own tears making their way down the planes of my face; our cries joined together in a mournful howl during a blue moon.

" What's wrong?" a voice asked cautiously.

Jerking my head I found Eldarion standing a few feet away watching as Haldir tried to soothe Allegron where they lay on the floor while Faramir and I clutched each other close still standing.

" Nothing that concerns you," Faramir said bluntly.

" I don't know your history but maybe all your Mum needs is his Father," Eldarion said softly.

" Granddad's in a Healing Coma, we don't know when he will wake," I whispered brokenly.

Eldarion's face softened as pity laced his eyes, reaching into a pocket he brought out a medal of a leaf.

" I don't know if it would mean anything but my Dad has had this on him ever since your Mum left it behind when the quest ended," Eldarion said handing it over to me.

As our hands touched a spark of family shot through our arms, giggling I laced my fingers with his and brought him close. Faramir moved so that he was on my right and Eldarion on my left, both Men gave me a two-way hug as I held the leaf medal close to my heart. Raising my head I saw Haldir looking at me and then Allegron who nodded, pushing my shoulders back I crouched down as Allegron moved everyone away.

" I'm saving you Mum, whether you like it or not," I muttered.

Launching myself I pointed my legs at the door and a few seconds later the top half of the door became splinters. Landing gently I half-crawled, half-ran to Mum and wrapped my arms around him.

" Is he?" Allegron asked.

" Memories," I replied.

I moved us so that Allegron had his legs in his lap while Mum's head and upper body was in mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes until Mum's heart-wrenching cries turned to hiccups before stopping altogether.

" I have something for you Mum," I said softly.

" What is it?" he asked moving to lean against Faramir's chest while Haldir threw a rug over him.

I held out my hand and uncurled my fingers, Mum's face became pensive as his hand reached out tentatively for the medal.

Eldarion POV

Tauriel had just chased me out of the kitchens when I heard the mournful cries, following them I ran through many hallways until coming to the right one; Arely and Allegron, Legolas' children, held onto their fiancés (well Allegron was on the floor) as their cries mingled with their mother's.

" I have something for you Mum," Arely said softly, the comment breaking me out of my thoughts.

" What is it?" Legolas asked moving to lean against Arely's fiancé's chest while Allegron's elf threw a rug over him.

Arely held out her hand and uncurled her fingers; Legolas' face became pensive as his hand reached out tentatively for the medal. Closing his hand around the cool metal Legolas seemed to relax as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

" Who?" Legolas asked hoarsely.

" I found it in Gimli's room at Gondor," I replied shuffling closer.

" Thank you," he replied bowing his head.

Shrugging my shoulders I turned and left the room.

"Eldarion wait," Arely called.

" I have to go and see my Dad," I replied before sprinting down the hall and around the corner.

Legolas POV

Arely stood, hand outstretched as Eldarion fled; the medal warmed in my hands as a crack broke through the tranquil air. Shouting and loud cursing rang through the halls and creeping closer as well.

" Who is it that is causing such a racket?" Allegron asked.

I stood up and made my way to the large window in front, looking down at the garden I saw an odd group of characters. Four hobbits, a dwarf and a wizard.

" Damn it Gandalf," I yelled.

**I am so so sorry that I haven't uploaded lately. Please don't kill me, *hides in a cave*. I am starting to run out of ideas for this fix, so any ideas are welcome.**

**The pairings for Legolas' kids are as follows:**

**Aleda (eldest daughter and triplet)- Elladan (twin son of Elrond [Elrohir])= Aleda is eleven as Legolas was eight months pregnant when the quest ended.**

**Allegron (only son and middle triplet)- Haldir (one of Elrond's warriors)= Allegron is eleven.**

**Arely ( second daughter and last born of the triplets)- Faramir ( brother to Boromir)= Arely is the one most close to Legolas and as such has more of a fear of Men than her older siblings. Arely is eleven years old.**

**Aragorn and Arwen's kids:**

**Eldarion- eldest son, ten years old.**

**Idril- eldest daughter, eight years old.**

**Estel- youngest child and second daughter of Arwen, seven years old.**

**If anyone wants to beta the work just throw me a pm.**

**Thanks for sticking with this author,**

**~Luna Midi**


	4. Author AN

**Hey guys Luna Midi here, **

**I'm sorry to say that due to both my computers being out of commission my stories will not be updated for a fortnight (two weeks). Please don't get angry, Murphy obviously couldn't let me go without my own share of drama. I love you guys and the amazing support you have for an author that doesn't stick to an update schedule to which I will make one now that I'm free from school.**

**If anyone has any ideas for the fics please let me know. I am looking for a beta as my previous one wasd lost to the everyday life of a student.**

**Thanks for sticking with this author and much love,**

**~Luna Midi**


End file.
